


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第4章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第4章

第4章 

 

　　这一晚新房的动静闹得特别大，幸好熠王妃有先见之明，早早便让下仆远远退开，否则淮梧国的茶楼酒肆又多了一项谈资了。

 

　　整整三天，除了送入必要的饮食茶水，新房的大门一直紧紧闭着。

 

　　熠王府的仆人们都赞熠王雄风刚劲，纷纷说等了这么多年，终于等到熠王开枝散叶的一日了。旭凤的乳母黄嬷嬷更是高兴得到城外最灵验的月老庙大大做了一场法事，祈求熠王妃能早日怀上子嗣。

 

　　三日后，新房的门开了。熠王妃神采奕奕，在悉心照顾熠王的同时，还能将熠王府打理的井井有条，十分有当家主母的气势。

 

　　人人都称颂熠王妃贤德，只有熠王仿佛翻倒了十缸黄连汁，偏偏还不能把这份苦楚向旁人言明，只能打落了牙齿和血吞。

 

　　“主子您慢点。”秦潼见旭凤走得艰难，赶紧去扶住了他的胳膊肘。

 

　　“滚。”旭凤挥手打开他，却因为用力过猛扯到那不可言明之处，痛得龇牙咧嘴，“本王的腰……腰……”

 

　　“哎，主子您就别倔了。男人的腰多金贵啊，万一有个闪失岂不把后半生幸福都赔了进去？”秦潼搀住了他，慢慢扶他到椅子上坐下，“府里的椅子都放上了厚厚的垫子，保管疼不着你。”

 

　　旭凤嗯了一声，撑着扶手慢慢坐了下来，“这些天可有什么大事？”

 

　　秦潼摇头，“王妃贤惠，将府邸打理得井井有条，见过的人没有不夸赞的。”

 

　　旭凤磨了磨后槽牙，“别跟我提他。本王问的是，南平侯。”他一字一顿的道：“此獠狼子野心，本王三天没上朝理政，他就没闹出什么幺蛾子？”

 

　　“这事您得去问熠王妃了。主子您歇息的时候，奏折都是熠王妃帮您批阅的。”

 

　　“他好大胆。”旭凤一拍桌子，指着门外道：“去，把他给我叫过来。”

 

　　秦潼正在犹豫，却听门口传来一道轻柔和缓的声音，“果然心有灵犀，我正思念旭……熠王，熠王就叫我了。”

 

　　润玉向来着白衣，因如今还没出喜日，就改着一身碧水青的衣衫。行走间袍袖轻扬，犹如云烟聚散。

 

　　秦潼见势不妙，赶紧寻了个借口退下，将空间留给新婚小两口。

 

　　“我方才回房寻你，才知道你已经醒了。”润玉将汤盅放在桌上，一边说话一边盛了一碗燕窝小米粥出来。那粥熬了好几个时辰，浓稠绵软，乍一眼看去就像煮得浓浓的汤水。

 

　　旭凤哼了一声，将脸偏过一边不看他。

 

　　“你既身子不适，怎不多睡一些？府里的事有我，朝堂的事也有我，你尽管放心。”润玉用小勺子慢慢搅着粥水，细细吹散热气，“尝尝看，我亲手熬的。”

 

　　“不饿。”刚一说完，那腹中就发出一阵震天价的鸣响，妥妥打脸。

 

　　润玉抿紧唇角，将笑意压了下去，“千错万错都是我的错，夫君勿要拿自个儿的身子出气。要不……我来喂你？”

 

　　“你混账！”以前旭凤有多想听润玉唤他“夫君”，现在就有多恨此人唤他“夫君”。这人真真长了一副欺瞒世人的皮相，内里完全是豺狼心肠。三日……整整三日，各种花招，各种手段，逼得他哭红了眼睛，不知在床上叫了多少次夫君。

 

　　旭凤恨得咬牙切齿，可是肚子实在饿得厉害，那碗粥又熬得实在香甜。人是铁饭是钢，吃饱喝足才有力气杠。他把粥碗接过来，当成润玉的肉，一口一口咬得五官扭曲。

 

　　润玉见缝插针，不时夹一些小菜放到他碗里。都是清爽开胃好下饭的，旭凤不知不觉就吃了三碗。

 

　　“方才我听夫君说到南平侯……”

 

　　旭凤一抬手阻住了，“你以后别叫我夫君了。”一听到那两个字就想到那丢尽了脸面的三日，“没人时就叫我旭凤好了，若是人前嘛……就叫我熠王。”

 

　　润玉微笑道：“旭凤二字太见外了，不如旭儿好听。”

 

　　“你别得寸进尺。”旭凤眉梢一挑就要发作。

 

　　“夫君……”润玉绵绵软软，拉长了调子说得极其柔顺。

 

　　“行行行，你爱叫什么就叫什么。”旭凤捂住突突跳动的额角，只求有人能帮他收了这只千年狐狸精。

 

　　润玉十分满意，声音愈加温柔，“旭儿不必忧心南平侯。天下权力，莫过于钱和粮。矿产、盐道，粮道都在我们手中，近日颁发的惠民政策也得到了百姓们的支持。南平侯纵然有野心，单凭手上的几个兵，几份私产也成不了什么事。况且……”

 

　　“况且穗禾表妹也站在我们这边。”旭凤也是说一知百的主儿，“凭你的心机，恐怕天下没几个人能不入你彀中吧！虎毒不食子，穗禾表妹是南平侯唯一的独生爱女，他总要为她着想。”

 

　　“不错。我已向表妹陈述利害……”

 

　　“表妹？”旭凤声调猛的拔高，“她是我表妹，又不是你的。”

 

　　润玉含笑道：“旭儿，你我既已结连理，你的表妹自然也是我的表妹，难道要我叫她妻妹吗？”

 

　　旭凤简直要喷出一口老血，有气无力的道：“表妹就表妹吧，润玉，算你狠。”

 

　　“那我继续说啦！”润玉捧了盏茶给旭凤润喉，款款道：“表妹是个通情达理的人，我一张口她便允了，指天立誓说一定会说服南平侯。当然。事关旭儿江山社稷，我也不能信了她一面之词。据埋在南平侯府的暗桩来报，南平侯确实已撤了相关人马，一些产业也已经交到了表妹手上。”

 

　　一番话听下来，旭凤哪怕对润玉一肚子怨气，也不由得佩服他的谋略，即便自己来做恐怕也不能做得更好了。

 

　　“你这人啊，若在朝堂上为宰为相，必能掀起一番风云，怎么就……”他想了想，“要不，我在朝上任你个一官半职？”

 

　　润玉含笑道：“我在旭儿身边，既能为你谋划朝政，又能伺候得你通体舒泰，岂不比任何官职都好？旭儿，除非你一纸休书休了我，否则别想用把我甩开。”

 

　　休了他？

 

　　旭凤从未想过这个，脸一冷，“你不用拿话挤兑我。我喜欢你是真的，想待你好的心也是真的，只是……只是你能不能别……”他面红耳赤，嗫嚅了半天硬是说不下去。

 

　　“别怎样？”润玉明知他在别扭什么，偏偏故作不知。

 

　　旭凤拂袖而起，“我不跟你说了。从今日起，我要和你分房别居，咱俩房门一关，谁也管不着谁。”说完三步并作两步出了房，为了壮大气势，还哐当一声把房门关得震天响。

 

　　分房别居！

 

　　润玉噗的一声笑出声来，这院子就这么大，两间房子门对着门，窗对着窗，能别到何处去？啧啧啧，这只傻鸟，真是天真别扭得让人想好好疼一疼。

 

　　再说旭凤，为了不堕熠王威风，真是把苦水往肚子里咽。刚下了台阶就撑不住了，抬起手示意秦潼赶紧来扶着，“还不赶紧滚过来！本王的腰，痛啊！”

 

　　秦潼小心翼翼的扶着，苦口婆心的劝着，“主子啊，您都累成这样了，还要出门啊？”

 

　　“出！”旭凤一步一挪往外走，“本王约了彦佑去天香楼喝花酒的，他鬼主意最多，一定能帮本王治一治那妖孽。”

 

　　“妖孽？”秦潼一头雾水，熠王向来洁身自好，从未听说收过什么妾啊通房的。

 

　　旭凤横了他一眼，“你不懂。”话音刚落就见府门外停着一辆轿子。怒了，“本王向来是骑马的，你现在让我坐轿子？”

 

　　“主子您的腰……”秦潼不着痕迹的在他身上溜了一圈，“还能骑马么？”

 

　　也是，万一半路从马背上摔下来，那可丢人丢到姥姥家了。行，坐轿子就坐轿子吧！

 

　　旭凤把腰一弯，刚钻了半个身子进去又退了出来，手里还拎着一张厚厚的垫子。“这是什么鬼？本王以一敌百眉头都不皱一下，区区小伤你就往轿子里铺垫子？若让旁人瞧见本王还有脸吗？”

 

　　“府里不都已经铺上垫子了么？”秦潼作死的补了一句，“这是熠王妃吩咐的，务必让主子坐得舒心，不能伤上加伤。”

 

　　“放屁。”旭凤气得连粗话都爆了出来，一想到众人都知他伤在何处，简直羞得恨不得地上裂出一条缝来让他钻进去。“什么伤上加伤，胡说八道。”说完把垫子往地上一扔，“回去告诉熠王妃，本王今日要宿在天香楼，不回来了。”一矮身钻了进去，刷的一下把轿帘甩了下来。

 

　　秦潼看看地上的垫子，嘀咕道：“熠王妃不就说主子不小心闪了腰么，干么怒成这样。唉，都说小登科是人生乐事，怎么到主子身上就不乐了呢？”

 

　　


End file.
